Shall We Date? Ninja Love Chapter 1
by xxYuukoAkiyamaxx
Summary: A story which a girl and a ninja boy started to go on a ninja adventure.


**Hey guys! This is Yuuko! So now I am writing Chapter 1 and this is where I started to go on a adventure with Saizo Kirigakure! / I hope you all would enjoy it! Remember to write a review to me ! thanks.**

**Chapter 1 Saizo Kirigakure**

Yuuko: Ah, the city...!

Saizo: … … …

Yuuko: It's amazing, this city...!

Saizo: Street after street, it's so noisy!

_**Bam!**_

Yuuko: Argh, it hurts.

_**That was mean by hitting me on the head like that.**_

Saizo: You're too noisy. Hanzo isn't around anymore.

_**Hanzo's not around? Is Saizo that evil?**_

Saizo: You and Sasuke are the same. Getting worked up like monkeys.

Yuuko: But, that's because Grandpa didn't give us permission to leave town...

Saizo: Hmpf, grandpa, he's too overprotective.

Yuuko: … …. ….

Saizo: Just a joke. Please bear in mind that you're the Kusonoki Princess.

_**Princess of Kusonoki?**_

Yuuko: As for myself, I really don't get it...

Saizo: You're no longer a " wild monkey ".Moreover, a ninja has to be stealthy.

Yuuko: Be stealthy?

Saizo: In order to survive you must not stand out or make noise, just be silent.

_**Don't stand out nor make noise... and be silent... Just at that moment.**_

Girl: How about some 3 colored Dango?

Yuuko: Wow! Pretty colored Dangos... … how lovely! ~

_**Saizo puts his hand over my mouth!**_

Saizo: Next time, I'll feed you poisoned meat buns.

Yuuko: P...Poisoned meat buns...

_**Saizo... he's a bully!**_

_**?**_

Yuuko: What are you doing looking all around the shop for?

Saizo: We may have lost our pursuer, but I just have to make sure... Let's go.

Yuuko: Eh?!

_**A sharp pull from Saizo.**_

Saizo: You're eating Dangos right?

Customer 1: Look over there, what a splendid young man, don't you think?

Customer 2: By the looks of it he may just be a Noh Actor?

Customer 3: That's true. By the looks of his pretty face, there's no mistake.

_**Saizo, he does look just like a Noh Actor. You're right, very handsome indeed...**_

Girl: Please take your seat over here.

_**Saizo planted himself flatly beside me.**_

Yuuko: Umm, why not sit opposite of me?

Saizo: Goes without saying right? It's my duty to protect you.

_**But you're sitting too close... I feel kind of oppressed by your presence...**_

Girl: 3 colored Dango and green tea, sorry to make you wait!

_**Munch...**_

Yuuko: Eh?! That was my Dango...

Saizo: Dumb dumb, I was testing for poison.

_**Poison testing...**_

Kotaro: I am prepared to lay down my life for Princess Kusonoki. ( She is just doing flashback )

_**Kotaro says that so easily but... I spoke across to Saizo softly.**_

Yuuko: Um... Saizo. Is it true that Nobunaga is looking to kill me?

Saizo: Nobunaga is not stupid. He has some idea of what we are doing.

Yuuko: … … …

Iga elder: When ninjas are involved, it's necessary to leave our mark! Because the life of ninjas depends on you! ( flashback again )

_**Am i that important figure? Am i fit to be one? Honestly., I can't control my anxiety and fears...At that moment,**_

Bandit 1: Old man! Does this shop sell alcohol too!?

_**Noisily, 5 men made their way into the shop.**_

Shop owner: Unfortunately, we're a tea house...

_**What is this? These bandits... …**_

Bandit 2: What's wrong? Why are you frowning on us!?

_**Thump! The bandit kicked the chair violently.**_

Bandit 3: Old man! Aren't you going to serve us some alcohol!

Shop owner: Um, even if you demand for it...

Bandit 4: Damn you, do you know who we are?!

Bandit 5: We're commissioned by Lord Nobunaga!

_**Lord Nobunaga?!**_

Yuuko: Scums...

Saizo: Shh...

_**Yikes... Saizo raises his finger to his lips...**_

Saizo: Just as we thought, a gang under the orders of Nobunaga.

_**Saizo whispers by the side of my ear.**_

Saizo: Listen up yeah? No matter what don't make a fuss.

Yuuko: U...Understood.

_**At that moment,**_

Bandit 5: Wow! Isn't this a lovely lady!

Girl: Hey, don't touch me!

Shop owner: Please, please stop! She's pregnant!

_**Pregnant?**_

Bandit 5: Stay out of this, old man!

_**Bang! The bandits struck at the old man's frail body!**_

Girl: Kyah!

Bandit 4: Hey, come over here!

Girl: S...Stop! Leave me alone!

Bandit 4: Stop fighting it! We will treat you some fun!

Yuuko: Please stop it!

_**Crackle!**_

Bandit 4 O..Over there! H..How dare you splash tea on me!

Saizo: *sighs_* I thought I told you to keep quiet..._

Bandit 1: Hey little lady! You want to take us on!?

_**The bandit comes nearer... At that moment,**_

Bandit 1: Urgh..!

_**Saizo gave a jab to his stomach!**_

Bandit 2: D..Damn you!

_**All at once, the bandits pulled out their knives!**_

Bandit 3: Go to hell!

_**Saizo stopped his blade with his bare hands.**_

Saizo: Hmpf... You're the one who is going to hell!

_**Just like that, he stole the knife and in a flash, toppled his opponent! **_

_**A..Amazing!**_

Saizo: Hey don't try to be a Buddha and try to save everyone!

_**A few minutes later,**_

Saizo: Hey, run faster!

Yuuko: E...Even if you asked me to.

_**Saizo is just too fast...**_

Saizo: Don't tell me... you've gotten fat?

Yuuko: Kyaa!

_**Suddenly he throws me on top of his shoulders!**_

Saizo: Hold on tight!

_**F..Fast, almost like a falcon flying with the wind.**_

Saizo: It should be okay, we've come quite a long way already.

Yuuko: * Pant, pant, pant *

Saizo: Hey, why are you panting so heavily?

Yuuko: … … …

_**Although Saizo held on to me and ran for miles, he wasn't panting...**_

Saizo: What did I say about making a scene? Didn't you hear me?!

Yuuko: Sorry...

Saizo: Those bandits were looking for us! If we killed all of them, Nobunaga will surely hear of it..

Yuuko: … … …

Saizo: Tomorrow a notice for us might be published!

Yuuko: I'm very sorry... But that woman was pregnant... If anything were to happen to the baby in her stomach...

Saizo: … … …

_**Saizo abruptly raised his hand... I-Is he going to hit me!? *pout* Pinching my cheek with one hand...**_

Saizo: Next time, it will be more than just pinching your cheek you got it?!

Yuuko: Whew...

_**Nightfall...**_

Saizo: Let's sleep here tonight.

Yuuko: A cave?

Saizo: Don't complaint, it will protect us from the wind and rain. As a ninja, you have to be abe to sleep in any conditions.

Yuuko: Anywhere?

Saizo: I order to perfect my training, I even slept balancing on top of a rope.

_**On a rope... What use is training like that?**_

Yuuko: Um... when we arrive in Iga, where will we head off to?

Saizo: First of all, we will drop by Hanzo's house.

_**Hanzo...**_

Hanzo: We're not here to seek death... but we gather here to survive. ( flashback )

_**For survival, ninjas have come together. I've chose that path. But is it really alright for someone like me..?**_

Yuuko: … … …

Saizo: What is it. You're getting all nervous sleeping beside a guy?

Yuuko: …. but it's the first time for me to have such an experience...

Saizo: Hmpf... you haven't been with a man have you?

_**You d..dont have to spell it out like that!**_

Saizo: In my village, 11 or 12 year olds girls already give birth to children.

Yuuko: I've heard of that but..

Saizo: But, you don't know the way to make children?

Yuuko: Th...That is...

Saizo: If that's the case, let me teach you alright?

_**Saizo pushes me flat onto my back!**_

Yuuko: … … …? !

_**His f...face encloses... A kiss..?! I scamper to face away from Saizo.**_

Saizo: Why are you blushing?Y

Yuuko: Eh?

Saizo: Okay, look. This is just a joke. Once the sun is up, wake up.

_**He turns his back towards me and fell asleep... Saizo is just playing a prank on me...**_

Yuuko: Ah... but, I fell asleep oo. Today, we're all tired from walking...

_**Morning**_

Yuuko: The sun is going to rise soon...

_**Ah, eh? Why is it that my body is trembling incontrollably?**_

Yuuko: …... Eh?!

_**Saizo is hugging me tightly!**_

Saizo: Don't make a fuss, just wake up normally.Y

Yuuko: But...but, Saizo is...!

Saizo: You're the one hugging me alright.

Yuuko: No, it's not like that! Not me, Saizo was...!

Saizo: Did I hug you?

Yuuko: Yeah you did.

Saizo: Hmpf.. it must have been really cold.

_**J..Just like that... Feeling Saizo's body heat, my heart beat so fast, I was going to die...**_

Yuuko: Today, we're gonna dress up as monks.

_**Now that you mentioned it, in the past, grandpa said that too! As the name goes, " Kirigakure", Just like the fog he can cover well.**_

Saizo: Ok, I am a high ranking monk, and you are my horrible disciple.

Yuuko: Why do I have to be a horrible disciple?

Saizo: You seem to have some complaints?!

_**O...Saizo is curling up and holding my hair... His breath tickles as it flowsw down my neck..**_

Saizo: Put the hair into a bun and pose as a young priestess.

_**He is gentle with my hair. Saizo is really toying with me...**_

Saizo: Alright, done. You really do look like a horrible disciple.

Yuuko: .. .. ..

Saizo: Hard to believe you are the ninjas symbol of unity...

Yuuko: I know fully myself that I'm not suited for this...

Saizo: Oh really? Okay, let's go.

Yuuko: A visitor...

_**At the customs, Saizo's and my face was on the notice board...**_

Saizo: Proceed as planned. Never turn around and try to escape.

_**We could hear some chatter amongst the people in the line...**_

Passer 1: Those guys trashed the bandits with their bare hands in a flash!

Passer 2: People who saw the action said that it seemed as if they were ninjas!

Saizo: Soon a big shot will make his appearance...

Yuuko: Big shot...?

Saizo: The person in charged of the gate is Nobukatsu... Nobunaga's 2nd son. Nobunaga seems to be really serious in wiping out the ninjas.

Yuuko: Sorry for screwing things up at the tea house...

Saizo: Hmmm, with my outfit, I should be able to get pass..

Soldier 1: Next!

_**At the moment,**_

_**Dust seemed to have gotten into my nose..!**_

Yuuko: Ahh...ah...choo!

_**Rustle..The force from sneezing blew the cover!**_

Soldier 1: Hey.. this guy is not a monk, but a lady!

Soldier 2: What's more, she's the girl n the picture!

Soldier 1; We blew it!

Saizo: What the... what were you thinking?!

_**Saizo took the hat off and threw it at the foot soldiers!**_

Soldier 1: Woah!

Saizo: Nice catch..

Yuuko: Kyaa!

_**Saizo held on to me and dashed off!**_

Saizo: You're just so terrible?!

Yuuko: Sorry-

_**Saizo pinned my head down forcefully.**_

Yuuko: Even, if you did not to that, I would still have apologized...

Saizo: That's not it, if you lie low, we can hide amongst the grass.

Yuuko: Eh?

Saizo: The enemy is waiting to ambush us out here.

Yuuko: Ambush?

Saizo: Okay? Please lower your head.

Soldier 1: Hey! Where did they go!?

Soldier 2: They disappeared into thin air!

_**The foot soldiers combed around us... The next moment,**_

_**! Saizo stood up and took out something! A sickle and chain... weapon!**_

Soldier 1: Grr!

Soldier 2: Kyaa!

_**One by one, the foot soldiers fell to the ground..! Amazing.. speed of the spinning weapon made it impossible to see! Eventually, silence returned to the meadows.**_

Saizo: Alright, I nailed all of them!

Yuuko: … .. …

Saizo: What's wrong?

Yuuko: As a ninja... one has to fight enemies off without fear or remorse..

Saizo: Ah, just as you've said... Am I scary?

Yuuko: No, I don't mean that... I'm just sorry for myself..

Saizo: … …. …

Yuuko: With such skills I won't be of any use... There's no way I can get by the symbol of the ninjas...

Saizo: Yuuko.

_**Saizo softly pats me on the head...**_

_**Gwoin!**_

Yuuko: It hurts..!

_**He headbutts me so hard I was starting to see stars...!**_

Saizo: Don't start to get all weak on me!

Yuuko: But...

Saizo: You aren't completely useless.

Yuuko: Eh..?

Saizo: You were pretty useful at keeping me warm from the cold.

_**Speaking of which... Saizo's arm was very warm and fuzzy this morning.**_

**Ok, finally I have writing Chapter 1 and I hope you would enjoy it and please share it on with your friends if you like it! **


End file.
